


The Duel

by Lydia_Sarkisian



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Jk this was supposed to be short but it aint, Spot is a bottom i will fight someone, except i changed things a little, spot and blink? Maybe, this is a mini series (meaning there’s probably going to be only a few chapters), this was based off of a tiktok story time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Sarkisian/pseuds/Lydia_Sarkisian
Summary: Spot and Jack absolutely hate each other. So what happens when they have to share a dorm room all because of a stupid rumor? It sure can’t be good, that’s for sure.
Relationships: Spot Conlon & Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Jack Kelly, spot conlon/kid blink (past)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spots a real asshole in here but I swear he gets better as it goes on lol  
> Also there’s a little bit of underage drinking and sex later but they’re both underage so I’m not sure if that counts

Spot stormed through the schools halls, pushing people as he went. He had a bone to break with Jack.  
“Jack!”  
Jack whipped his head around to face Spot. His eyes went wide as he saw how mad Spot was.  
“Did you seriously try and hook up with my ex?”  
Other students started forming a circle around them, interested in what was happening.  
“What?”  
“No, you know what you did!”  
“No, I don’t.”  
Spot pulled out his phone and pulled up his text messages. He shoved it in Jack’s face. “Yeah, see that?”  
Jack pushed the phone away from his face a little. He snatched it out of Spot’s hands and looked at it. He scrolled through countless of picture of screenshots of texts from “him.” However, they weren’t from him.  
“These aren’t mine, Spot.”  
Spot scoffed. “I hate you! I’ll- I’ll hit you!”  
Jack lowered himself down to Spot’s level and tapped at his cheek. “Go ahead. Hit me as hard as you want.”  
“I hate you!”  
“Come on! Do it. Just hit me.”  
Jack didn’t think Spot would actually go through with it, but he did. He punched Jack in the arm. Jack went from a calm expression, to a raging one. He lunged at him and slapped him across the face. Spot jumped on him and tackled him. They rolled around fighting for the top for a few more seconds before teachers came out to break them up. Spot bit Jack in the neck one more time before they were fully apart.


	2. The Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty sure I like this series lol. I think it’ll do good!

“I can’t believe our freshmen would act like this, you two! You guys are new, you should want to show the school you’re good students!”  
The principal continued to yap on about their behavior earlier today. Spot kept shooting Jack some looks. They weren’t exactly all nasty, just some “You were trying to get with my ex” looks. Jack, on the other hand, couldn’t believe Spot would fight him over something like that. It was stupid, right? He didn’t even know who Spot was talking about when he said “his ex.” He didn’t even know how many ex’s Spot had in the first place.  
“You know what?” The principal stood up. “Since you two think it’s okay to start a riot in the school halls, why don’t you start one in your new dorm room?”  
“What?” They both exclaimed.  
“Do you mean—?”  
“Yep. You guys will be sharing a dorm. Maybe then you’ll learn to get along. Here’s your keys, you two. After classes, move your stuff.”  
Spot trudged out of the room with an annoyed look on his face. Jack gave the principal one last pleading look that she didn’t seem to catch, then walked out.


	3. The New Dorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t have a scheduled upload time for these, I’m just posting when I get done lol.

“So, why them again?”  
“I mean, think about it. Mush wanted Blink, so he faked the rumor. It all makes sense.”  
It was currently 2am, and Jack had been talking to Spot all morning. He’d just realized how nice it actually was to talk to Spot. He wasn’t as bad as he seemed.  
“We should probably get some sleep. I’m tired.” Jack admitted.  
“Yeah, you’re probably right. I’m a little tired myself.” Jack switched off the lamp light and laid down. He thought about how he felt with sharing a room with Spot. It was fine, as long as they didn’t fight. Spot wasn’t the bad once you got to know him. He was actually really nice to talk to. Spot and he had never been the friendliest with each other, but they’d get to know each other more as the year went on. It kind of actually made a little sense that Mush and Blink would do this to Spot and Jack, actually. Jack had just recently broke up with Mush’s sister, and Blink was Spot’s ex. Spot wasn’t always the smartest, saying he started the fight, but he can have great ideas and suggestions every once and a while. In this case, suspects. However, there must be something off with Spot. When he went to slap Spot, he flinched a little and he was definitely afraid of the hit. Of course, everyone would be. However, Spot had shown a different scared. He wasn’t sure what, but he’d most likely know soon.


	4. Chocolate and Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter makes it sound so fluffy lmao

Spot woke up and heard Jack talking to someone outside. He got up from his bed and leaned his head on the door.  
“I mean, not really, but yes? It’s a hard situation. I mean, he’s pretty cute, but he probably hates me.”  
“You two literally stayed up talking so late!”  
The other voice was that one kid, Davey, Spot knew.  
“Yeah, but I don’t exactly love him. It’s like a fond liking.”  
“Which I can translate to love.”  
Spot heard Jack sigh.   
“I don’t want to like, have sex. It’s like, late night cuddles, sharing hoodies, him sitting in my lap, soft stuff like that.”  
“That’s weird, saying you hated him about a day ago.”  
“Yeah, as you get to know him though, he gets so much better. Look I’ve got to go before he wakes up. See ya later.”  
“See you.”  
Spot rushed back to his bed and pulled the covers over him. Was Jack talking about him? If he was, that means he didn’t hate him. Spot didn’t exactly hate Jack, just kind of mixed feelings on him. He had to admit it though, Jack was pretty hot. He had to be honest with himself, he would date Jack. He’s also a great kisser. Spot was once dared to french kiss Jack, and he found it very oddly pleasurable. He tasted like chocolate, which to Spot, was a good thing.  
“Spot! Wake up.”


	5. The “Date”

Jack yawned. He was at his last period of the day, and he was ready to go back to sleep. He sat down and laid his head on his desk. Davey walked in and took his place next to him. “Have you said anything to Spot yet?” He pushed.   
“No, duh. I’d ruin the only bit of relationship we have.”  
“The only way he’ll ever know is if you tell him.”  
“Not technically. . .” Jack trailed off, making a sly look at Davey.  
“What are you thinking?”  
“What if—“  
“Class! Hush!”  
Jack mouthed an “I’ll tell you later” at Davey and he nodded slightly.  
The rest of class was boring, per usual. When the class got dismissed, Jack rushed over to Davey’s side.  
“Alright. What if you and I ‘dated?’”  
“Look Jack, I like you, but—“  
“No! Like, a fake date to see if Spot will get jealous.”  
“Oh. Right, uh. Yeah, that should work. So, Jack,” Davey started loudly. “Will you go out with me?”  
“Of course, sweetie.” Jack laughed.  
“Now were a couple.”  
“Shut up, hold on, Spot’s coming.”  
“I love you, Jack! I can’t believe we’re going out now!”  
“I know. I’ve always looked at you and knew you were the one.”  
Jack could’ve swore he saw a tear form in Spot’s eye that he blinked back, because he was walking with a purpose now.  
“Alright, I’m going back to my room. Catch ya later.”  
“Bye.”


	6. Elevator Joy Rides

Spot didn’t know it. He never even thought to know. He dreaded it, but he had to go ahead and admit it to himself, that was the first step. When Jack was with Davey, something in his heart just shattered to a billion pieces. He liked Jack. He hated it so, so much, but loved it.  
“You good? You look like somethings on your mind.” Spot looked up from his thoughts and looked gazed at Jack. “Oh, I’m fine.”  
“Sure?”  
“Yeah.”  
They ate in silence for the rest of the time. Spot gazed at Jack, just thinking of how him and Davey would be so happy together. Sure, he was happy for him, but he wanted Jack to himself. He wanted late night cuddles, sharing hoodies, and sitting in his lap. He was jealous of Davey. Why did he get Jack and Spot didn’t? He cast a needy look at Jack, but quickly looked back as Jack looked at him. He got up from his bed to sit on Spot’s.  
“Look, something is clearly wrong. Do you want to talk?”  
Spot let out the tense in his body and sighed. “Alright, fine. There’s this one boy that I like, but he doesn’t like me back. What do I do?”  
Jack looked to the corner of the room, then back at Spot.   
“Tell him how you feel. That’s the only way he’ll ever know.”  
“What if he gets mad at me?”  
“What if he likes you back?”  
“What if he hates me forever?”  
“What if he loves you forever?”  
Spot sighed and looked up at Jack. He breathed in before practically yelling, “I love you!” and running out of the room. Jack’s eyes went wide and he looked down. Spot ran for an elevator and pressed the button rapidly. It eventually opened and Spot just went from floor to floor. The somersaults in his stomach felt better than the ones earlier. Those weren’t even somersaults, Spot thought, those were a back tuck into seventy À La Second turns. On his eighth time going up and down in the elevator, a girl walked in.  
“What floor?” He asked.  
“Oh, third. She said.  
He pressed second and third and they rode. They arrived at the second floor, but he didn’t get off.  
“Isn’t this your stop? You should be getting off.”  
“Well, I’m just cowering in here right now, so this isn’t my floor.”  
“Why?”  
“Long story, I told this boy I liked him and I think he hates me.”  
The girl looked at Spot a little more and perked up.  
“Hey, you’re that one guy who fought that Jack guy. Spot, isn’t it?”  
“Yep, that’s me. Who are you again?”  
“Sarah. Sarah Jacobs. You can come back to my room to hide from that guy, if you want.”  
“That would be great, thanks.”


	7. Sushi

Katherine looked Spot up and down. “Sarah, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, he looks kind of sus.”  
“Kath, I think he’ll be fine. Plus, he seems really nice.”  
“Huh. Maybe you can finally get a boyfriend.”  
“Kath! Keep it down!” Katherine laughed at her own joke and looked at Spot again, sitting patiently on their couch.   
“Fine. But he has to help out with some chores.”  
“Yes! Thanks!” Sarah jumped up to hug Katherine and Katherine hugged her back. “Yeah, yeah.”  
Sarah sat down beside Spot on the couch.  
“We’ve decided you can stay, with the exception of chores.”  
“Fine by me.” Spot still had a neutral look on his face, so if he was happy about staying, Katherine couldn’t tell.   
“Alright, so great. Now that that’s settled,” Katherine started “we can eat!”  
Sarah put the bag of food on the table and took out the Chinese she got for her and Katherine.  
“Aha, so that’s what was in the bag?” Spot nudged Sarah.   
“It literally said ‘Yummy Yummy’ on it, how’d you not know?” Sarah laughed.   
She took some sushi out and handed it to Spot.   
“Here. If you like sushi, I guess. I know the owners of the restaurant. They give me free sushi, but I don’t have the guts to tell them I don’t like fish.”  
“I can’t see how. Sushis the best.”  
“Kath? What’s your opinion?”  
“It depends. Some is better than others.” She reached her hand out and Spot put one in her hand. She ate it and her eyes lit up. “Sarah, this is delicious! How?” Katherine and Spot laughed at her.  
“I don’t know! I just don’t like fish!” Sarah slumped down in her chair.   
“Your crazy.” Spot said, shoving it in his mouth.


	8. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if this’ll be the last chapter, but I feel like it’s a good ending so maybe lol.

Are you sure you want to do this?” Sarah asked.   
“Yeah. I’ll be fine. I appreciate you coming with me, though.”  
“Of course! I couldn’t leave you.”  
Sarah and Spot walked down the hall to Spot’s room. His palms were sweaty at the thought of meeting Jack again after he said what he said a week ago. He’d been living with Sarah and Katherine for that long now. As they approached his door, Spot snapped out of his thoughts and back into reality.   
“Alright. Are you ready?” Sarah asked, slipping his room card from his pocket.   
“I think so.” Spot replied, his voice shaking.   
“Don’t be nervous. You’ve got this.”  
Sarah swiped the card and slowly opened the door. No one was in the room right now, probably because Jack was in class. Spot sat on his bed and waited for Jack to finish classes.   
“Sarah?” Sarah looked back at Spot and raised her eyebrows.  
“Can you. . . Stay, maybe?”  
Her gaze softened as she walked over to Spot and sat on his bed. “Of course.” She said, laying down on Spot’s bed.  
Spot heard footsteps from the walkway coming toward the room. He swan-dove off the bed and into a crack between the two beds. Sarah stuttered at Spot until Jack walked in.   
“Hey, Jack!”  
“Sarah, what are you doing here?”  
Sarah motioned to the crack and mouthed “Spot.”   
Jack looked confused for a second, but got the idea. He walked behind the bed and pulled Spot out by his stomach. Spot didn’t fight back, he just accepted it. Jack sat him down in his lap and Spot’s face went red. He scrambled out of his lap and sat beside him. “I’ll just. . . Go.” Sarah shut the door behind her.  
“Jack, I don’t know where to begin. I’m so sorry for—“  
Jack cut his apology off. “Spot, you don’t have to apologize. I told you to tell your crush, and you were brave enough to. That’s courage. I sound like a teacher right now so I’ll just get this over with.”  
Jack leaned in and kissed Spot. It took him by surprise, but he eventually leaned into the kiss. He also was the one to break away.  
“Why?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Why are you doing this? Are you being forced to?”  
“Of course not.”  
“Then why? You wouldn’t normally do this.”  
“Spot, because.”  
“Because what? ‘Because I’m going to embarrass you tomorrow by “breaking up” with you in front of everyone?’”   
“No, because I want to love you.”  
“You ‘want’ to? What does that mean?”  
“Spot, listen to me. It’s very hard to love you. Like, super hard. However, if a person wants to move a person, they will commit to it. That’s what I want to do with you. So, if you can love me, I’ll do everything and anything I can to make you happy for as long as I can.”  
Tears were welling in Spot’s eyes as Jack spoke so sweetly of him. “I-I think I can try.”  
“Together?” Jack asked, holding his hand out.  
“Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not crying you are


End file.
